The Journey Of The gryiffindor Prince and Princess
by in-love-with-james-potter
Summary: James really likes Lily. She doesnt (at least thats what he thinks). Does she really like him? With the help of some friends she starts to see the real him and not who she thinks he is. Is it Love? or is it Lust? R&R Please.


**Title:** The journey of the Gryffindor prince and princess

**Characters:** L/J (my fav. Paring)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you recognise. It all belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling

On with the story….

**Chapter one: Reflecting on the past.**

"Lily, wake up. Its time for your first day of school" whispered my mum in to my ear.

"Good morning mother" I said as I yawned and got out of bed.

Today was going to be my first day at my new school. I was not going to any other school. I was going to a special school for special people, just like me. I was going to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was one of the schools that witches and wizards go to. I had just found out that I was a witch at the beging of the summer. I was so happy. I finally had an answer to all the weird things that had happened to my throughout my life. But I was also scared. I didn't know anyone that was going to the same school as me. Of course I had to keep everything a secret that was one of the rules no one was allowed to know that I was a witch.

I grabbed my things and went to have a shower. I washed my hair, which was quite a difficult task because my hair is very long and thick, its curly and red. Yes that's right red. When I was ready I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my and stepped back in my room. I put on some underwear and opened my closet to see what I would wear. I finally decided on a black pair of trousers and a dark green polo neck, to match my eyes. I dried my hair and let it hang down around my face. I grabbed my eyeliner and put some on around my eyes to bring them out even more. I had just started using eyeliner, I was never allowed before, so I was really happy and felt a bit grown up.

"Lily, come down for breakfast" my mother said from downstairs.

"I'm not ready yet, I'll soon be there" I replied.

I went across the room to where my trunk was. I opened it and checked that I had everything. I had gone to by my books from this fascinating place called 'Diagon Alley'. I had also bought my school uniform and my wand. I loved my wand. I put it in the back pocket of my jeans and went downstairs.

"Come on eat everything now. You have a very long day ahead of you" said my dad sweetly from behind the newspaper.

"Good morning mum, dad" said Petunia. This is my sister. We used to get along so well, we were best friends but ever since I found out that I was a witch we never spoke to each other. I think she is jealous of me. I do miss her company but if she cant handle me being what I am that her problem.

"Oh look at the time, we have to get going. I'll go get your trunk and all of you go to the car."

"Ok dad, come on mum. By Pet, see you next year" I said.

Me and mum went to the car and a bit later my dad came to and we left for King Cross Station, where I will be getting my train from.

"Bye mum. I love you." I said as I kissed her goodbye

"Bye Dad. I love Dad." I said as I kissed him Goodbye.

"We love you Lily Flower. Be good and write to us as soon as u settle in. We'll miss you a lot." Said my dad. My mum couldn't talk because she was holding back tears.

I went through the barrier of platform 9 ¾. When I passed through I got this wired cold feeling. When I got to the other side there were a lot of children all running around and saying goodbye to there parents, just like I had done. I went on the train and found an empty compartment and sat down. I felt so alone. I sat down next to the window and then I heard the door open. I looked around and there I saw…

"Lily?"

Well that's the end of the first chapter. I will have the second chapter up bye Friday I promise!!

Please review!! I would love to hear your opinions!! Ps- next chapter will be longer i promise!!

Thanks. xxxx


End file.
